


WWE One-Shots

by MockingbirdNIvans



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Guilt, Implied Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingbirdNIvans/pseuds/MockingbirdNIvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sure you can draw your own conclusions as to what this is judging by the title. I'm slowly reposting all my work from my wrestling blog on to here, so yeah. [Reader Inserts]</p><p>Tumblr: it-should-have-been-me</p><p>Tags will be updated within each upload as will the characters/pairings.</p><p>I DO NOT take requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intimacy [Dean Ambrose}

“What are we?”

 The question was rhetorical. Or, at least it was at some point in time. Did it really need an answer? Yeah, of course it did. The trashed environment surrounding the pair seemed to agree as well.

 So why couldn’t you part your lips?

Neither of you had planned for things to come this far. It was meant to be a hit and run. You didn’t mean to tug at the organ that pumped blood through his body. Fuck, there wasn’t suppose to be any interaction after that heated handful, but there was. Lots of them.

The countless carnal encounters that ensued.

Quickly followed by the furtive kisses and small tokens of words.

It was too deceptive.

Now that the situation was towering above one more than the other, the air dried up and made it almost unbearable on the throat. The two of you knew from the start, regardless of platonic or sexual, it had always been one-sided. Your throat attempted to swallow, but found itself practically choking on your words. Your eyes threatened to slip to the side to get a quick glance at the shaggy haired man, but were miraculously able to control yourself.

Over the years you heard endless compliments about his baby blue eyes, but you wouldn’t know. Because yours never met his. Why start now?

“We’re nothing."


	2. Pumpkin Eater [Roman Reigns] [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loneliness and comfort are a deadly combination.

“We… s-shouldn’t be doing this.” The female shakily breathed out as her hands clung on to the Samoan’s broad shoulders. For a moment he was passive towards the comment and continued on working his lips around the crook of neck. In rhythm with his mouth, his hands selfishly felt and groped around her body, searching for the parts he liked best. (Y/N)’s hand snuck down to his chest, pressing against him as another small mewl of guilt infused protest slipped past her throat.

“Shh,” Roman hushed, his hands eagerly acquainting themselves with her buttocks, “Just don’t think about it, babybirl.”

Soon after the half-assed attempt to comfort the guilt eating away at her, his lips met her in a lustful embrace. This was so wrong, he mind screamed, but  ** _fuck_** , it felt so great. She couldn’t refuse it even if she wanted to. Her libido had gone neglected for so long, it needed a sense of relief right. _fucking_. **_now._**

Even if there was more than one person waiting back home for one of you, you’d just have to push it in the far corner of the room. Much like he had.


End file.
